I Hate Him, Right? SasuNaru
by Empress Kurama
Summary: YAOINaruto hates Sasuke, right? Well, things might not seem that way when they're forced to LIVE together. Now not only just missions, but home life is no longer private once Naruto's apartment is swarmed with ants. Can he and Sasuke live together?
1. 1 A Lovely Little Banter

Disclaimer: Just to make it known (I know how annoying it is, but I have to do it), I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Story and characters and all aspects of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

But for the sake of fandom, we all know why we write this stuff. SasuNaru smex is hawt.

I plan maybe the first chapter or two will be background and setting the story, then I'll start getting into deep SasuNaru somewhere around the third chapter (for all you people, I know this is what you read this stuff for. /// …well, I would, too.)

Well, enough fluff.

Okaygo.

Chapter 1: A Lovely Little Banter

The three genin were left panting, sweat dripping down their bodies like mists sprinkled over the morning glories that had hid themselves away to flee from the blinding sunlight that towered overhead like a huge spotlight. Each heaved their breath, struggling to inhale, then exhaling, relieved that they still obtained the ability to fill their lungs with air one more time, each arming themselves with a kunai.

"I think that's enough for today," a voice said, a bit muffled by a mask. From the brief shade of the trees, Kakashi, team 7's Jounin sensei, had crawled out from the brush that had kept him from sight of his three pupils.

"Wheeew…" Sakura heaved, as she concealed her kunai away in the canvas pouch that hung on the back of her hip, and wiped the sweat off her large forehead. "Kakashi-sensei," she whined, brushing a few unkempt strands of unnaturally colored pink hair away from her face, "That wasn't fair, attacking us then hiding like that."

"Just part of your training, Sakura, you must be ready for anything," Kakashi retorted, readjusting his mask to make sure it stayed secure over his mouth and nose. "I've got a bit of paperwork to do, so you three pack up and head home for the day. Call time is at 8AM tomorrow, allright?" the spiky white-haired jounin asked.

"Liar!" an annoying voice squeaked, coming from a blonde child in an orange jumpsuit, sporting three whisker-like imprints on each cheek, "8AM on a Saturday? You won't be there by 10AM, at least!" Naruto complained.

Well, their teacher was rather famous for being late.

"I meant what I said," Kakashi explained, and gave them a salute-like wave, "I'll see the three of you here tomorrow at eight." With that, he held two fingers in front of his chest, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto pursed his lip, furrowing his brow before readjusting the metal headband that was stretched across his forehead. He hadn't received this too long ago from his previous teacher, Iruka-sensei, and wore it every day through training to remind him how he got this far. Now if he could only stand his teammates. Sakura-chan was fine, of course, but his teacher was questionable. Not to mention his other teammate.

Sasuke.

He always acted so cool, and arrogant, at that. He always acted like he had a stick up his ass, no, the whole fucking _tree_. He was just that stuck up.

Naruto just loathed Sasuke.

"Stop your griping, both of you, it's annoying," Sasuke commanded drolly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts. He looked a bit aggravated, but then again, that usually seemed to be the only expression he was capable of, besides hatred or anything that didn't involve a smile.

But this time he did smile, not like any normal person's smile, mind you, but a devious grin, the kind that usually initiated an insult directed at Naruto.

Naruto took a half step back. '_Here it comes, I know it._'

"Well, you're just always annoying, usaratonkachi," he sneered. Not his best insult, but it worked.

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides. _'That Sasuke, how I'd like to rip out those balls he's so proud of, he won't be so arrogant once he's __**infertile**__…' _he thought, his left eye twitching, a few visible veins popping out of the side of his forehead.

Sakura let out a sigh, those two fought every chance they got. Seriously, they were like a married couple. She picked up the few kunai that were scattered around the grounds, and dusted her hands off. "Well, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to head home, okay?" she excused herself with a smile and a small bow, and waved goodbye as she started to take off towards her home at a moderate-paced jog, "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kuun!" she chimed girlishly, until she was out of sight.

Naruto was brooding by now. _'She says goodbye to him and not me? He's not that great, is he?' _he said in his mind, completely saturated in the fact that all the reasons girls were obsessed with Sasuke just **had** to be extremely over-exaggerated somehow.

He looked over Sasuke's direction to direct an evil "I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-one-day" glare, only to find his blue eyes locked with the solid black pupils that belonged to the sole Uchiha.

It took him a moment, forgetting all about shooting him that lethal glare, actually looking a bit dumbfounded. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Naruto shook his head, shaking himself to conciousness. "What the hell are you staring at?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly as he looked away.

"What do you think, usaratonkachi?" Sasuke retorted with a grin, "Are you just stupid? I'm staring at _you_, of course. Are you blind now?"

Naruto pursed his lip childishly. Again with the insults.

"Forget this, you can be weird by yourself," Naruto said, brushing some dust off the shoulder of his trademark orange jumpsuit, "I'm going home."

That way Sasuke looked at him just before had almost weirded him out, Sasuke's expression wasn't the usual 'I'm-mocking-you-and-I-know-I'm-getting-under-your-skin' grin. Naruto couldn't quite tell _what_ it was, exactly.

He took a few steps forward, heading towards the houses that were slowly being enveloped by the darkness that drowned the sun, the evening's maroon hue disappearing behind the trees. Naruto guessed it was pressing about 7pm, and his stomach was rumbling. Gama-chan, his wallet, he knew was empty, he'd just have to prepare some ramen at home.

Naruto's steps pattered softly on the dirt, but he realized, there seemed to be an odd echo to it, like he was being followed. The blonde turned around, only to see that Sasuke was following him.

"What do you want _now_?!" he exclaimed.

"You're not the only one that lives in Konoha, usaratonkachi," Sasuke muttered, frowning, "My house is this way, too."

Well, Naruto felt pretty downright stupid. Not to say that he wasn't used to feeling that way. But when Sasuke put him down, he just couldn't seem to keep it from getting to him.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't talk to me," Naruto muttered, giving him a glare.

"You didn't need to tell me that, I had no intention of talking to you. What would an idiot like you have to say that isn't utterly mind-numbing?" Sasuke scoffed with a smirk.

"Urgh, why do I try, anyway?" Naruto groaned, shrugging.

"Because you want to prove you're better than me, right?" Sasuke asked, starting to catch up to him, coming up to his right side.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, his mouth agape. What?

"Huh?" the blonde asked, astonished.

"Heh, like _that_ would ever happen, moron," Sasuke sniggered, "Dream on."

Naruto really hated Sasuke. He truly, honestly hated him.

Right?

Right.


	2. 2 Invasion

Sorry about the delay, everyone, lotsa stuff going on lately.

NOTE: I LURVE COMMENTS.

You leave comments, and I might just be feuled to write faster. Okay?

More comments, more drive!!

Whatever, I'll stop talking now.

Chapter 2: Invasion

Naruto couldn't get over it. Sasuke was just too much. He could deal with all the other bullying the other kids at the academy had put him through, but Sasuke, he didn't know why just Sasuke got to him so much.

His teeth were gritted, glaring at Sasuke as they both walked down the street, both walking towards their homes. Blue eyes lethally glowered at his raven-haired rival, toxic distaste trying to telepathically waver over the oh-so-talented Uchiha.

Sasuke's black eyes looked ahead almost the entire time, silent as his blue shoes left only faint imprints in the dirt of the street.

He broke the routine silence, black irises directed at the aversive, annoyed blonde.

"Did you want to say something, usuratonkachi?" he sneered. "Keep staring at me like that, and you're bound to burn a hole in my shirt."

Naruto stopped, opening his mouth to begin a witty retort, until he realized he had none. He looked away angrily, putting his hands behind his head, his usual gesture.

_'Damn that Sasuke.'_ Any time Naruto had something to say, the Uchiha would always somehow make him forget it.

"…whatever," Naruto grumbled, defeated, as he could see the stairs leading to his apartment. Quickening his pace a little, he tread in front of Sasuke, almost a bit too fast as he approached the step, causing him to trip, catching himself on his hands.

Naruto could hear a snicker come from behind him, as he turned around, glaring at Sasuke furiously.

The Uchiha grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, wearing that mocking grin on his face. "Are you sure you're a ninja?" Sasuke ridiculed, "You're awfully clumsy."

"Pssh, says you," Naruto retorted crankily, picking himself up as he continued to walk up the stairs. Even Sasuke had stopped walking to poke fun at him. That didn't make Naruto feel much better.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way in, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke sniggered, eyeing him deridingly, one finely-sculpted eyebrow arched, that movement almost criticizing the staggering blonde boy.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me," Naruto grumbled under his breath, making his way up the stairs. He jiggled the doorknob, having no real use for a key, since he didn't have much that was worth stealing, anyway, and let himself in. Naruto turned, only to stick his tongue out at Sasuke, before closing the door with a loud slam.

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a small, arrogant snort through his nose. "Heh, next time you do that, I might just have to meet it, usuratonkachi," he said to himself, as if he were still talking to Naruto.

Sasuke began to walk off, the Uchiha estate not being much farther down the road, but he was caught off guard by a loud sound.

"IIIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!!"

The Uchiha turned, recognizing it as Naruto's voice. With Naruto being defeated in training (and also the fact that he was particularly vocal), Sasuke was familiar with that scream. He sprinted back down the road, and stopped outside the bottom floor of Naruto's apartment.

And there was the blonde, outside his doorway, looking a bit out of breath.

Sasuke was a bit confused, and put his left hand on his hip. "What now, usuratonkachi? Your milk gone bad again?"

Naruto pursed his lip, his brow furrowed angrily. He was ridiculing him again. "No… it's…" he started, but he looked like he couldn't say.

Sasuke let out a sigh, this wasn't getting him anywhere. He started up the stairs, and gently moved Naruto out of the way of the door.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Naruto protested.

"Having a look," Sasuke answered nonchalantly, and jiggled the door handle. It opened, and the Uchiha felt something crawling over his feet. He looked down, and a swarm of ants were parading over his foot. Reaching in only with his arm, Sasuke turned on the light, and the entire place was run over with the little pests.

"Ants?" Sasuke pointed out, "That's what you screamed for?"

Naruto ignored him, looking the other way, a bit agitated.

Sasuke let out another sigh, and closed the door, shaking the ants off his foot, before grabbing Naruto by the wrist, dragging him back down the stairs.

"H-h-hey!!" Naruto griped, trying to pull his wrist from Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy had too firm a grip on it.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look back at Naruto, keeping his hand around his wrist, just a bit more gently. "You obviously can't stay there. I'm sure all of Konoha doesn't want to be woken up by you screaming about the ants all night," he replied.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, a little dumbfounded. Where was this going?

"You'll stay at my house, tonight," Sasuke said, almost ordering him, "And we'll call the Aburame's in the morning. It's too late to call tonight."

Naruto's cheeks began to feel a bit hot, and he wasn't quite sure why. Sasuke had just offered to let him stay with him? He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It's fine, not like I have anyone else at home to argue about it," Sasuke said, leading Naruto down the road towards the Uchiha estate, "You can complain later. And I better hear a thank you somewhere in there, too."

Naruto still seemed a bit skeptical. Was Sasuke being _nice?_

Naruto hated Sasuke, this was a fact of life.

He hated him, right?

Well… maybe not so much.


End file.
